This invention relates to a person's strength training and balance while supported by a body length flexible cushion. The cushion instability allows movement and muscle activation while supporting the spine and neck. Footrest protrusions provide support and stability while working out.
Physical training and work out is a part of daily life for thousands of people over the world. A need for a work out medium which will support a body length when lying down and still allow movement of the body muscles is evident. Weck and Cotter U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,983 shows us the very popular spherical shaped Bosu ball design which provides a flexible single point support platform for stability training. The potential of misuse is great since only a local support of the body is achieved.
The proposed rectangular strength training work out bench overcomes this potential problem by supporting the body over its length allowing very active training in both the floor position for beginners and the elevated bench position for advanced work out.